Quatro Minutos
by bluenakes
Summary: Ele estaria atrazado para...."Ela"?


**N/A: Hoooe,Miley Blue;nakes na areá,só pra dizer: Aproveitem a fic e mandem reviws!!**

**musica: 4 minutes,Madonna e Justin Timberlake**

* * *

Os Feitiços vinham de todos os lados, não havia nenhuma brecha pela qual eu pudesse atacar

"_Maldição...ela vai me matar!_", pensei enquanto desviava de um outro feitiço. "_Dumbledore tinha que ter me enviado em uma missão logo hoje? Só eu sei o quanto ela detesta atrasos..._"

**Estou sem tempo e tudo o que tenho são 4 minutos**

Senti o chão sumir sob meus pés...uma maldição? "_Kai!_", gritei, cancelando a maldição do inimigo. Os tais homens não desistiam.

**Bem, não perca tempo**

**Dê-me um sinal**

**Diga-me como você quer se divertir**

Um dos homens lançou diversas "coisas" em minha direção, mas desviei facilmente. "_Hun...amadores!_", provoquei.

O líder do bando pareceu irritado. "_Crusio!_", gritou ele após fazer alguns selos com as mãos. "_O que...eles podem usar...?_", pensei, vendo o ataque vir em minha direção. Desviei habilmente, escapando por pouco. "_Desse jeito vou me atrasar mais ainda..._"

**Eu quero que alguém acelere por mim**

**E depois vá devagar**

**Há bastante espaço para ambos**

Só havia uma maneira de terminar rapidamente a luta. "_Avada Kedava!_", exclamei enquanto ativava o feitiço. Sorri ao perceber que os inimigos haviam se assustado com aquilo. "_Ele...é um Malfoy?_", disse um deles.

**Bem, eu posso lidar com isso**

**Você só tem que me mostrar onde está**

**Você está pronto para ir?**

Acumulei o chakra em minhas mãos, formando um feitiço bem mais simples. "_Tenho que acabar com isso logo..._". Eu já podia ouvir ela reclamando e dizendo que nunca deveria ter me aceitado de volta depois de tudo. "_Mulheres..tsk!_"

Deixei meus pensamentos de lado e corri em direção ao inimigo...um deles recebeu meu ataque diretamente, ficando incapacitado.

**Se você quer,**

**Você já tem**

**Se você pensou nisso,**

**É melhor que seja o que você quer**

**Se você sente isso,**

**Deve ser real**

**Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que você quer**

Acovardados, os ninjas que restaram tentaram recuar. Mas eu, Draco Malfoy, não deixaria que eles escapassem impunes.

"_Não se preocupem...isso só vai levar quatro minutos!_", falei. Quatro minutos era exatamente o tempo que eu tinha se não quisesse perder **ela** para sempre...e eu não queria.

**O tempo está esperando**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**

**Sem hesitação**

**Agarre um garoto**

**Agarre uma garota**

**O tempo está esperando**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**

**Sem hesitação**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos**

Corri em máxima velocidade em direção a eles. Socos, feitiços, chutes...logo eu estava sozinho novamente em meio à floresta escura. "_Fracotes..._"

Olhei para o céu e me lembrei de meu compromisso. Comecei a correr rapidamente de volta à Londres, apenas a lua e as estrelas iluminando meu caminho.

**Às vezes acho que o que eu preciso é uma intervenção sua,**

**Sim**

**E você sabe que eu percebo que você gosta**

**E isso é bom, pela forma como você se mexe**

Corri até a casa dela. Seria tarde demais? Bati levemente na porta com um pouco de receio.

**A estrada para o inferno está pavimentada com boas**

**intenções**

**Mas se eu morrer esta noite,**

**Pelo menos eu posso dizer que fiz o que queria fazer**

**Diga-me, e quanto a você?**

Dois orbes castanhos apareceram em minha frente. Ela cruzou os braços, encostando-se na soleira da porta. Seus cabelos também castanhos caiam graciosamente sobre seus ombros, um sorriso maroto brotava em seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos.

"_Estou atrasado?_", perguntei, aproximando-me dela, a dona dos meus pensamentos.

**Se você quer,**

**Você já tem**

**Se você pensou nisso,**

**É melhor que seja o que você quer**

**Se você sente isso,**

**Deve ser real**

**Apenas diga a palavra e eu te darei o que quer**

"_Na verdade você chegou bem na hora...meia-noite em ponto!_"

"_Então isso significa que já é..._"

"_Sim, Malfoy..._"

**O tempo está esperando**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**

**Sem hesitação**

**Agarre um garoto**

**Agarre uma garota**

**O tempo está esperando**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**

**Sem hesitação**

**Nós temos apenas 4 minutos, 4 minutos**

"_Feliz dia dos namorados, Hermione!_", falei, tomando sua boca. Ela correspondeu ao beijo enquanto me puxava para dentro de sua casa.

**tick tock tick tock tick tock**

**Eu tenho apenas 4 minutos para salvar o mundo**


End file.
